pawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Vell
'The Blue Haired Spider' Vell is a wolf spider who has spent all of her life in the wastelands, hunting for survival. She has been in trading towns and has dealt with many a caravan, but the idea of cities is foriegn to her. In a word, she's a tirbal. Only she's got no tribe. She left that behind long ago, to expore the vast wasteland. Armed with only her simple tools, she approaches the outskirts of the first city she has ever seen... Maks Rosheyi. 'S.P.E.C.I.A.L.' Strength - 7 Perception - 8 Endurance - 3 Common sense - 3 Intellect '- 3 '''Agility '- 8 '''Leftovers - 3 'Perks' Hunting Skills - Her eyesight, agility and years of experience make her an extremely quiet, patient and accurate hunter. 'Flaws' Tribal Upbringing - Maks is a place altogether new to her. She doesn't know what the place is, beyond a very strange looking bigass villiage. Her language skills are iffy as well. She can talk in sort of correct english, but is unable to read or write. Dealings with caravans and trading towns taught her simple math, though. Zero Social Skills - She has very little subtlely about her. Being that she can barely speak the language correctly means that there is nothing approaching a filter on what comes out of her mouth. This has always been a source of trouble for the girl. Naive - She knows that not everyone can be trusted, but this is just from caravaners cheating her out of fair value for her items. The tribals she has known were mostly honest and were group oriented in their efforts. She literally has no idea what sort of place she's just walked into. 'Inventory' 'Clothing' Simple clothing that she got from caravan traders. Nothing special here. Just pants and shirts. Not even shoes. 'Weapons' She carries four primary types of weapons: One is a handmade bow of moderate size. She has over a dozen handmade arrows, tipped with obsidian or steel. This is her primary hunting weapon and she is extremely accurate with it, after years of constant use. The second is her collection of throwing spikes made from some hexagonal steel rods. Likely traded for, as they appear to have been formed into their current shape by some sort of high speed lathing. She has four of them, worn two apiece on her upper wrists. These are her primary weapons in a fight and she hurls them with surprising strength and accuracy. The third is a well used homemade steel knife that is more cleaver than utility. It is unclear if this was traded for or made by tribals, as the whole thing appears hand tooled. It really could be either. She uses this as a weapon when she must, but it is mostly a tool used for preparing meat for dinner or trade. The final type are quite primitive. A collection of knives that are all handmade. One she entered town with and the rest she made herself while here, with materials she had with her.